clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireaxe Goon
Fireaxe Goon (real name: Alpha Sum) is a member of the Mecha Goons' Shock Team, the three-person squad that always carries out missions. He specializes in pyrotechnics and creating homemade, amateur explosives. The result of an EmotiVille government experiment on combining genes, Fireaxe Goon has difficulties fitting in with the rest of society, but he still manages to enjoy himself as a member of the Mechas. Background Fireaxe Goon has a rather complicated past. He doesn't like talking about it. The Experiment Fireaxe Goon, or "Alpha" as we'll call him in this section, was created in a government experiment dubbed "Project Sum". Project Sum was initiated as a response to a cultural issue that had been bugging the EmotiCons for years -- how to create opposite-type EmotiCon hybrids. A hybrid is an EmotiCon that has genes blended from different EmotiCon types (example: Ponderer & Grin). Much experimental data had been gathered showing that hybrid EmotiCons are stable. The only exceptions were opposite-type hybrids -- hybrids with genes blended from opposite types of EmotiCon (example: Ponderer & Blabbermouth). Experiments showed that opposite-type hybrids were unstable and couldn't exist as organisms. The government wanted to open up more opportunities for opposite-type parents that wanted to have kids, so they started Project Sum as a way to figure out how to create a stable opposite-type hybrid. Alpha was the first successful attempt, a mix between a Joker and a Taunter. The researchers working on Project Sum figured out that adding the genes of a Grin would stabilize the hybrid's genome, as Grins have a versatile genome and are the only EmotiCon type that can turn into other types (the Grimace and Bomb). Four other opposite-type hybrids (named Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon) were created using this method, and the project was deemed a success. The five hybrids were adopted into foster families to live normal lives. Adoption Alpha was raised by a normal family of EmotiCons. Unfortunately, his early childhood wasn't exactly a happy one. Alpha was different from the rest of society. EmotiCons usually have a small set of basic emotions, such as happiness and sadness, and little else. Thus, they work mainly as a hive mind, with some types of EmotiCons playing one role and others types playing another role. However, Alpha, being a hybrid EmotiCon, had a much more diverse set of feelings and capabilities, and he didn't like the idea of depending on others to survive. The other EmotiCons shunned him for being a strange new type of mix, a much smarter and intelligent one, and one that didn't participate in the hive mind. His parents couldn't understand. They never would have, because they were incapable of feeling as many emotions as Alpha could and didn't get why he was so antisocial. Unable to cope with it all, Alpha ran away from EmotiVille. He found himself in a big city which he had a more positive reaction about. MORE COMING SOON! Involvement and Personality Fireaxe Goon is the most destructive of the three Shock Team members, with a love of heat and anything related to fire. He fights with a fireaxe and all sorts of explosives, from vision-obscuring smoke grenades to metal-cutting shaped charges. He uses a jetpack to get around, and his very life depends on heat -- being an EmotiCon, Fireaxe Goon cannot withstand the cold Antarctic climate without his specialized parka, which is heated from the inside like an electric blanket. Fireaxe prefers to use fire as a weapon for its fear factor -- fire is volatile and eruptive, and Fireaxe Goon harnesses its power for useful and practical purposes. MORE COMING SOON! Trivia COMING SOON! See also * Mecha Goons * Flail Goon * EmotiCon * EmotiVille Category:Characters Category:Mecha Goons Category:Anti-Heroes